Ty it up Deuce!
by oneemonicgirl123
Summary: Deuce never knew anyone like Ty Blue would like him. he starts to fall for his cousin Harrison and then finds out Ty's gay. his life struggles to cope with the new chaos, soon enough Harrison realizes whats happening, will Ty admit his feelings for Deuce or will Deuce go into a spiraling pit of despair as his once great life fall apart. find out in Ty it up deuce!
1. Deuce and Ty

_**Okay so this is the first fanfic I've ever written and would kindly appreciate any reviews comments and or ideas you would like to share with me…**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it Up or any of the characters. And I am not saying that Deuce Martinez or Ty Blue are gay in anyway****.**

It started like any other day for Deuce Martinez he got up early for school spiked his hair and dressed in his usual hipster clothing. He left his house yelling,** "See-Yah MOM as he left." **He ran down the usual streets in the direction that pasted his uncle's restaurant Crusty's pizzeria. He stopped by to say hi and was off again. Then it happened…

**Deuce's POV**

I just left my uncle's pizzeria and ran around the corner bumping into someone going in the same direction as me. "HEY, watch it," I said. Then I seen his face and I just sat there and stared at him. He seemed familiar then he realized who it was. It was Ty Blue, most popular kid at school and known for being a heart breaker. He was also the same kid that Deuce met in the park when he arrived in town. Realizing he was still staring at Ty; who was now looking at him semi confused by the boys captivating stare.

"Sorry," Deuce finally said.

"No problem. Deuce is it?"

"Yeah, wait you know my name, but we don't talk to each other."

"Of course I know your name, we used to be friends remember?"

Deuce was about to answer when his phone began to ring, "The Type Of Girl You Wanna Chew All Of My Bubble Gum; The Type Of Girl You Wanna Chew All Of My Bubble Gum; I'm The Type Of Girl You Wanna Take To Ya Mamma House; Take Ta Ta Take Take Take To Ya Mamma House." He finally answered when Ty curiously stared at him. "DEUCE WHERE ARE YOU SCHOOL STARTED 10 MINUTES AGO," said Cece over the phone. Deuce hung up on her as him and Ty shared a shocked look on their faces and bolted toward school. Once there they went to the office with forged notes in hand explaining their absence. Luckily making it back to second hour.

_**Okay that's chapter one and please review I really thought this chapter is good but your opinion would be great oblique…**_


	2. Why ty?

_**Thanks for my wonderful review and I am thankful that you have faith in my writing. And I'm sure you will publish something wonderful… anyways here's chapter 2 please review and enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own shake it up.**_

The rest of that day Deuce kept seeing Ty everywhere he looked, any other day he would never have noticed Ty walking by. What makes it so different today? The though floated around in his head and he quickly got confused. Surprisingly, he made it through the whole day; he walked back to his house unaware that he was walking in the rode when the cross-sign said halt. A car ripped out behind the corner zooming toward him; as if the driver wanted to hit him. He looked up and froze in terror, like a deer in the headlights he sat there. Then two firm arms wrapped around his waist and tackled him out of the way. The car drove away as the taillights became distanced and soon faded away. Deuce got up and the arms were still wrapped protectively around his waist.

He pulled away and looked at who had saved him; in one glance his breath got stuck in his throat threatening to choke him to death. It was Ty; the one person Deuce had developed a crush on was the guy that saved his life. He blushed in embarrassment and asked, "TY! You-you saved me. Where the hell did you come from?"

Ty chuckled and quickly averted his eyes away from Deuce. "You'll think it's silly."

"Come on Ty, you save my life and I ask you where you came from and you say it's silly."

"Fine, I um… Sorta… well I was…"

"Come on Ty. Tell me where you came from."

"I was sort of following you home to see if you still lived in that apartment building."

Deuce blushed even harder at the thought that Ty Blue was stalking him. "Ty, if you're not busy would you like to come over and hang out at my place?"

Ty's eyes lit up and his lips smiled greatly across his face like a pusillanimous twit.

They walked to Deuce's apartment and as soon as Deuce opened the door and led Ty to his room Ty knew what he wanted. He walked into the room behind Deuce, closed the door and locked it.

**Ty's POV**

I quickly locked the door as soon as we got in Deuce's room. He glanced back at me with curious eyes and in two strides I was at his side. I wrapped my hands around his waist for the second time that day. I pulled him in close to me and we stared at each other. He threatened me by pulling back and asking, "Ty what the hell are you doing?" I couldn't control my lust any longer, I grabbed him and held his arms tightly, intertwining our legs and rubbing our bodies close together. I kissed him possessively and forced my tongue into his mouth; he tasted so good. Instantly I wanted more and then, I seen it his eyes were red and he was crying.

**Deuce's POV**

Ty had locked the door and I looked curiously back at him confused by the reason. Within a few strides he was by my side. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I blushed and stared at him foolishly like a petty girl expecting something to happen. I pulled away trying to shrug him off. Then it happened; Ty grabbed my arms with such force I felt pain, he intertwined our legs and started rubbing on me. I felt his erection through our jeans when it rubbed on my leg. He kissed me roughly and forced his tongue into my mouth. I felt like a dirty whore who wasn't good for anything but sex. And I began to cry, tears fell from my eyes threatening my weakness to Ty.

**(NO POV)**

Ty looked at Deuce and realized that he had been hurting Deuce. He lifted up Deuce's sleeves and seen the bruises he had left on his arms. I suddenly felt bad and he said, "Get OUT! I ain't some whore you can pick up and fuck whenever you please!"

"Deuce," Ty began.

"Get the Hell OUT of my apartment and never talk to me again!"

Ty left defeated and vowed to try and get Deuce back.

**Authors note: I know it's kinda rushed… hope you liked it please review and stay tuned for more… promise to update soon (:**


	3. Out of the closet

_**Okay I personally love this chapter but like I say please review… oh and since this one's a bit late Imma try to make it twice as long.**_

**TY's POV**

I walked out of Deuce's apartment. He never meant to hurt Deuce and felt bad for what he did. He went straight home and sat on his bed. He needed a plan on how to get Deuce back. Then there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said.

"What the hell is your problem Ty? You really hurt Deuce. Just because you're gay doesn't mean you can go around and kiss anyone you want. I mean quit being to possessive and face the facts that Deuce isn't into you," said Rocky.

"Rocky, shut up I already feel bad enough… Wait how do, you know I kissed Deuce."

"He called me and told me everything. He says he'll have you arrested if you ever touch him again."

"Great, now the guy I have a crush on hates my guts and I won't ever be able to touch him again. What's next is Tinka going to try and seduce me."

"Well I got to go meet Cece. See you at school."

(The next day).

I deliberately waited till he seen Deuce walk out of his uncle's restaurant to *accidentally* run into him again. But once he bumped into Deuce, Deuce shoved him to the ground and kept walking saying, "Don't touch me fag." I was crushed and slowly got up and took the long way to school passing through the park reviving the memories he had with Deuce.

(Flashback)

"Come on Deuce, come play tag."

"I don't want to play."

I picked him up and pulled him into a hug saying, "You know what from now on me and you will be best friends."

(Flashback Ends)

"Huh, even back then I liked Deuce and now I wish I never kissed him," he said aloud. He suddenly felt a saturnine feeling dwell deep within his chest. He realized he loved Deuce. It was like nothing he had ever experienced. He took out his phone to check the time and realized he was almost an hour late for school.

He slowly walked to school going straight to the office to check in. He reached the door and walked inside. He was questioned for being late, so he lied saying he overslept. He then exited the office to see Deuce hunched over his eyes red and puffy tears staining his face. Seeing Deuce like that took Ty back to the day before where, he had hurt Deuce because he was experiencing lust.

Deuce must have felt my stares because he turned his head and seen me standing there. Deuce got up and walked away, leaving me to dwell upon my thoughts. I felt worse, then I felt my breath being knocked out of my as Günter punched me in the stomach full force and told me, "Never to hurt Deuce again or he'd see to it personally that I was charged with sexual assault." I sighed when he left and guessed that both Rocky and CeCe made sure that his reputation as the ladies man was no longer true.

I knew my hunch was true when people kept giving me dirty glares and some of the jocks pushed me around saying, "Oh, don't cry faggot no one's going to care."

_**It's been a while since I updated I know this is a shorter chapter but im having writers block right now so I hope you like it so far…**_


	4. Fun with Cousin Harrison

_**Okay I love this chapter… and sorry for not updating sooner I had to make sure this chapter was perfect…**_

**Deuce's POV**

"Why is it that I keep running into Ty everywhere?" Deuce said to himself.

He had seen Ty walk into school and now he felt his eyes staring at him. I got up and walked away, realizing Günter walking towards Ty.

(Later at Crusty's)

'Ring 'ring. "Crusty's this is Deuce, May I take your order."

"Deuce, its Harrison. I need a place to stay do you think I could crash with you?"

"Dude, of course you can stay familia se pegan sin importar lo Que."

"Thanks, cousin see you later okay.

"Alright bye Harrison."

I hung up the phone and finds Rocky staring at him with admiration.

"Ummm, Hi Rocky."

"Did you just say bye to Harrison, as in your cousin Harrison who is super smart and drop dead hhhooottt?"

"Yes, yes and really now, we look exactly alike; you even thought he was me. That's why you accidentally kissed me TWICE."

"I thought we promised never to mention that again. And so what at least he's smart enough to actually attend school and understands me."

That pissed me off so much I blurted out something I should never had said.

"Harrison only understands you because Harrison is G-A-Y!"

Rocky's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. It took me only two seconds to realize what I had just said and told her with fear in my voice.

"Please do not tell Harrison that I told you, he will freak out and never trust me again. Especially don't tell him now that-"

"Don't tell who what, Deuce?" Harrison asked coming down the stairs.

"Oh, Harrison. I was telling Rocky here not to tell Ty, that um, I'm gay," I lied.

"Oh, don't worry cousin your secrets safe with me," Harrison said winking at me then walking off to talk with our uncle Frank.

"Deuce why did you lie to Harrison like that?"

"I wasn't lying…. Oops you didn't hear that."

"Oh. Yes. I. did." And with that Rocky walked away to find Cece.

"What am I going to do now?"

"Welcome to my home," I said enthusiastically.

"It reminds me of my home."

"MA, PA WE'RE HOME!"

Mrs. Martinez rushed into the room and hugged them both and almost instantly forgot which one was which. "Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes." Harrison you will be sharing a room with Deuce.

"Okay, aunty see you in a few, come on Deuce."

Harrison grabbed my arm and dragged me to my room.

"Harrison, haha stop it dude; I can walk by myself if you hadn't noticed."

"So what I finally have someone in the family like me, I don't ever want that to disappear. Now who are we going to trick into believing who's who tomorrow?"

"I don't know what you just said right now but how bout we start with Ty, make our way to Cece, Günter, Tinka, Flynn, and finish with Rocky?"

"Okay, well lets go eat I'm starving."

"You and I are practically clones."

"Hey, my eyebrows aren't as bushy as yours."

"Oh, that's it, it is on…"

"When and where?"

"After dinner, my bed."

"I'll be there, and you better bring you're A-game."

And with that we hastily ate their dinner and dashed to my room where we quickly locked the door.

**Rocky's POV  
**"I can't believe both Deuce and Harrison are gay, I need to tell someone. I know I'll go find Cece and tell her everything," I said to myself. I walked up the apartment stairs and walked into her house to find Ty and Flynn watching TV.

"What's up little sis?"

"Hey Ty, is Cece here? I need to tell her something important."

"Yeah she's in her room."

"Great thanks."

I walked to Cece's room opened the door closed it and told her everything. She just sat there with her mouth wide open and shock filled her eyes.

**Flynn and Ty's POV**

"You want to listen in on their conversation; you know rack up some serious dirt?"

"Mmm, no thanks Ty I got a hot date with a carton of ice cream, tell me how that works out for you."

**Ty's POV**

Flynn left me so I went to eavesdrop on Cece and my sister and heard the most interesting thing ever.

"Cece for the last time, Deuce-and-his-cousin-Harrison-are g-a-y."

I pulled my ear away from the door ran back to the couch and smiled. Not only could I have one Cuban to chase after but not I had two. And thankfully for me they look practically the same so I could always imagine Deuce when I'm around either of them. When Rocky came back out she walked straight up to me seen the smile on my face and asked me, "You listened to that conversation didn't you?" When my smile faded and the color drained from my face she warned me to watch myself or else and walked away.

**Harrison's POV**

Deuce and I rushed to finish dinner and charged into his room and locked the door. Once that happened we started making out. Our lips moving in perfect sink soon Deuce asked me for more by gliding his tongue around my bottom lip. I gradually opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue inside my mouth, we briefly battled for dominance. I preferred that Deuce stayed in charge and allowed him control. Soon we aimlessly made our way toward his bed.

When my knees hit the edge of the bed he pushed me down upon it and took off his jacket along with his shirt. I stared at him and realized how much we seriously looked alike, then I wondered if we were the same size. He must have sensed my stares because soon he was tugging at the hem of my shirt. I allowed him to remove it and once it was thrown somewhere in the room our lips met once again, his hands were rubbing all over my body mimicking the motions mine were doing to his. I wanted to see how far Deuce was willing to go, so I slipped my hands into his jeans and grasped his ass. I let out a gasp of surprise when he did the same to me. His hands pulled out and I found him unbuttoning my jeans and lowering the zipper. Feeling slightly self conscious I did the same to him. We stood for a moment and let our jeans fall around our ankles only to kick them off. When we were on the bed, this time we were sideways, our crotches grinded on each other as our hips swiveled in pleasure. I wanted to know how aroused my cousin was so I reached for the elastic part of his boxers, pulled it towards me with one hand and grasped his cock with my other. He must have gotten really self conscious because of it because he broke the kiss and did the same to me, we sat there staring at each other, as we both gave each other a hand job knowingly, and then he asked.

"Harrison how big is your cock?"

"I'm 6.2 inches, what about you?"

"I am also 6.2 inches, turns out we're more alike than we thought."

"Yeah," I said dreamily.

"Harrison?"

"Yes Deuce?"

"You're beautiful and I want you to make love with me right now in this bed."

"Deuce, thank you and I would be honored to make love with someone as special as you."

This time I took control our lips smashed together and I pushed my tongue into my cousin's mouth and explored the glories within. Spit between ourselves must have been a major turn on for both of us. I found myself pulling down Deuce's boxers, his cock still in my grasped as my hand glided up and down the shaft. He pulled off my boxers himself and did the same to me. I let go and he stared at me bewildered. I smiled and kissed along his neck making my way south, I paused to tease his nipples with my tongue and teeth then continued my way. I tongued his belly button and kissed the rest of the way down coming face to cock with his 6.2 inch beauty. One of my hands cupped his balls while the other massaged the spots I was guessing he was soft in, my tongue slipped out of my mouth and I licked up his shaft, kissed his crown, sucked a little here and there and finally bobbed my head down sucking in a good chunk of his dick, I pulled back up and tried to go farther, I massaged the rest with my hand that caressed his balls and tightened my grip when I knew Deuce was going to cum, I swallowed all of it. He stared at me and pulled me back up until we were face to face. He kissed me briefly and rolled on top of me, he put a finger up to my lips when I was ready to ask him what he was doing.

He kissed the palm of my hands, each finger and finally kissed my pulse points, he then took the head of my member into his mouth, I moaned slightly and gasped at the feeling of his warm mouth. He massaged my shaft and slobbered slightly to make me harder. His free hand massaged my balls tenderly, soon I found myself coming inside of his mouth not realizing that he had taken a majority of my member into his mouth.

We kissed once more but this one was full of passion, we whispered for a while then agreed that we would both ride each other after realizing that we were both bottom types. I was first, Deuce grabbed the lube out of the first drawer next to his bed which was full of socks. He smiled at me and kissed me as he applied the lube to his fingers, he soothed me whispering to me telling me, "To relax, and that it would be less painful soon." He placed one finger inside me and it hurt a lot. He moved around in circular motion and once he felt me loosen up slightly he added a second finger, I gasped in slight pain. And he started rubbing my back telling me it will pass. And after a while I grew used to it and he began to move his fingers. First in the familiar circular motion then into a scissor motion. I felt him hit my prostate and let out a rather loud moan. He instinctively started to hit it with his fingers. I finally whined, "Deuce now baby now I want it now." he pulled out his fingers, and slathered his cock with lube and generously applied some to my hole. He laid down and I aligned his cock to my hole. I crouched down upon his cock and gasped in pain. He pulled my head down by my hair and stared at me with big caring eyes and told me, "Harrison, if you're not ready I understand I'll wait for you. I will always wait for you, because I love you."

Tears welled into my eyes when I heard him say that and I told him, "I love you too Deuce." And with that I thrust myself the rest of the way down his cock in one simple move, I ignored the pain and focused on the pleasure as I had forcefully hit my prostate, and I nodded at Deuce. I started moving up and he thrust up, when I moved down he thrust down. Our bodies moved into perfect sink, I pulled him into a kiss and when he broke it he screamed, "HARRISON!" when he came inside me. I got off of him and grabbed the lube. Telling him "Spread your legs Deucey."

I applied lube to three of my fingers and inserted the first one, Deuce was surprisingly used to it so I looked at him and asked, "Deuce, do you do to this to yourself often?" with a smirk on my face. He nodded and replied, "Yes, but only with one finger."

"Good because I thought I wouldn't get the pleasure of preparing you, but since you are already used to one finger, I guess I have to use three on you."

"Bring it, Harrison," he said teasingly. I gradually inserted another finger and didn't hesitate to start moving; Deuce didn't seem to mind since he pushed down on my fingers moaning loudly when I hit his prostate. Finally when I hit his prostate his ass was mine to control he whimpered in pain and I just smirked at him. But Deuce was tough and got over the pain quickly and told me, "Is that all you got?"

I pulled out applied lube to my cock, grabbed him forced him on top and jabbed my cock all the way inside of him. He cried a little and whined in pain and when I moved a little I hit his prostate making him gasp and moan loudly. It started off slow soon we were hard core thrusting and both of us whined in pleasure. Between outburst of pleasure I managed to say, "You feel so good." And he said, "Harrison, I'm close." So I took his cock in grasp and started to stroke him in time with my thrust. We came simultaneously crying out each other's names I pulled out and we laid there staring at each other. We took one final kiss. His cuddled against his chest and fell asleep to his heart beat. And soon enough he fell asleep to.

**Deuce's POV**

I momentarily watched my cousin Harrison sleep it was peaceful. Especially after the passionate moment we had with each other. "I never want to lose you Harrison, and if I do. I will never stop trying to get you back." I kissed each of his eyelids and snuggled slightly closer to him and fell asleep.

**(The Next Morning)**

"DEUCE, HARRISON OPEN THIS DOOR ITS TIME FOR BREAKFAST," yelled Deuce's mom.

They opened their eyes and smiled at each other. "Do you want to take a shower with me, Deuce," asked Harrison. "Of course, but um Harrison does this make us you know a couple?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Harrison Martinez will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

"Deuce Martinez, I would be delighted to be your boyfriend. Now let's go take a shower and get ready for school."

The two took a quick innocent shower (A/N: too bad for you). And ate a big hearty breakfast of freshly cooked ham and eggs seasoned with the finest spices and herbs. They walked down the street to Crusty's where they quickly said hi and then left for school. They were happy as can be until Ty bumped into Harrison,

"What the hell is your problem Ty?" asked Deuce.

"Oh nothing, I just can't stand seeing you two queers flaunting around your relationship around town. It's disgusting, I mean your family."

"Where the hell did you get the idea that were gay?"

"Oh cut the act bush face, I know everything you told Rocky. I know that Harrison is gay and so are you."

Harrison turned on Deuce, anger filled his expressions.

"Deuce is this true, did you tell Rocky that I am gay?"

"Harrison, I –"

"Answer the fucking question Deuce did you or did you not tell Rocky?"

Tears welled in Deuce's eyes and he accepted defeat, he tried to speak loudly but all that came out was a faint, "yes."

"That's it I'm done. We're through Deuce I don't want to talk to you ever again."

"Harrison, no please, don't leave me, I'm sorry please give me another chance."

The anger Harrison felt spiked and he turned around and socked Deuce in the face and then kicked him in the side repeatedly. "Like I said. We. Are. Through."

Harrison walked to school and Ty smirked at Deuce. "Now what Deuce, there ain't anymore competition for me to eliminate now how bout we hook up."

Deuce just sat there. "I'll let you think about my offer." After those words Ty walked to school and Deuce sat there as his mind replayed that moment over and over inside of his head.

"I won't give up Harrison, I will get you back and when I do I am going to destroy Ty."

**Harrison's POV**

"I can't believe that son of a bitch told Rocky I'm gay," I thought to myself.

"Hey Harrison, what's wrong," asked Rocky who had strolled up to me and realized I had been crying.

"Why did you tell Ty?"

"Why did I tell TY what?"

"Don't fucking play stupid with me Rocky I am not in the mood!"

"I didn't tell him, I told Cece and he eavesdropped. Why what's he got to do with this?"

"Let's just say because of him me and Deuce will never talk again."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Deuce and I started dating and then your brother found a way to break us up."

"Oh my god what happen?"

"We left Crusty's and he called us out, then he told us he knew Deuce told you that we were gay and that's when I turned on Deuce. I thought if I ended it, that it would make things better for the both of us. Then Deuce begged me not to leave and I realized he really did care."

"Aw. That's so cute."

"Yeah it was but I was angry and beat the shit out of him like a jack ass. Now I feel really bad, I need to go find Deuce, I need to tell him how I feel and make him better."

Soon enough I ran around the school and realized he didn't show up. Fear spiked my thoughts as I remember seeing the large amounts of prescription pills in his bathroom. I ran as fast as I could toward his house. I barged through the door and made my way towards his room, it was locked so I broke it down. Then I wept in grief as I saw Deuce's body laying there lifeless. Pills scattered the floor and I seen some empty cans of beer. I called an ambulance and picked up his body caring him to the shower. I turned it on and placed his mouth wide open beneath. Soon he began to cough and gag. Pills washed out of his stomach and he began to breath. I cried with joy. Then when the paramedics arrived I rode with him to the hospital, where for the second time that day we were separated. I called his mother and father and stayed there and waited for some news. When his uncle and aunt showed up the doctor showed up and announced that Deuce would be alright. Everyone sighed in relief. The doctor pulled me aside and said," if it wasn't for you using the shower idea, your cousin probably never had made it."

**(Two days later in Deuce's Room)**

"Harrison stop hahahahahah your going to make me piss myself stop."

"Fine, but only because you're so cute."

"You're just happy because we're ticklish in the same places."

"Yep and I wouldn't have it any other way."

_**Yay I love this chapter it fits together so perfectly that I seriously did not want to stop writing. Soon enough it will turn into a little Ty action but I want to stretch out this Harrison fling a while longer… please R&R thanks.**_


	5. Was it Deuce or Harrison?

_**Eeeeeh. Chapter 5. Enjoy**_

_**Ty's POV**_

"I can't believe that Deuce is dumb enough to commit suicide to get back Harrison, talk about desperate," I said aloud.

Rocky punched me in the arm hard and I looked at her in shock, "WTF Rocky, WHY'D you hit me?"

"Ty, I can't believe you. First you're all over Deuce and now you're trying to make his life hell."

"Rocky, can't you see how wrong it is? They're both related that's like me dating you or Flynn dating CeCe."

"Well then who do you think Deuce or Harrison _should_ be dating, hmm?"

"I don't know Rocky, it's just odd. It's unnatural and it's just—"

"Gay! Is that the word you're looking for huh Ty?!"

Rocky stormed out of the room and left me there.

(With Deuce and Harrison)

_**Deuce's POV**_

I woke up next to something warm. I blank the sleepiness from my eyes and stared up at my lovely cousin Harrison. Sure we looked alike but there were some very small and hardly noticeable differences between us two. Harrison was groomed better; his eyebrows weren't as bushy as mine. His lips were slightly thicker and his eyes were darker than mine but just slightly. Our wardrobe was entirely different. I spotted baggy jeans, messy shirts, several jackets, big colored headphones and spiky hair. While Harrison wore Cardigan clothing; mainly khakis and v-necks covered by a sweater vest. I must have been deep in thought because I didn't notice Harrison sitting there staring at me.

I looked at him and smile. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and I told him, "You're too Cute!"

(two hours later)

**Harrison's POV**

It was fun and life was good. I had my Deucey back and we were getting along quite well. But another cute guy was haunting my thoughts, Ty Blue. I knew Ty liked Deuce and thanks to our great resemblance I knew just how I was going to get him.

I told Deuce I was going out and he said he had to go meet Dina at the mall so we both left. I returned a short 5 minutes later and borrowed some of his clothes and spiked my hair up like his. I smiled in the mirror and left his house, heading toward Ty's house.

**Ty's POV**

Someone knocked on the door out of nowhere I wasn't expecting anyone and the house was empty. I opened it and Deuce (Harrison) was there. He smiled at me and asked if he could come in. I smiled back and we went up to my room. He closed the door and locked it; I was hard in an instant. He turned around and pulled me into a kiss. I was perfect in every way, then he pulled away and I frowned only to let out a small moan when he bit my neck and sucked. He pulled at the hem of my shirt and I broke away for hit to take it off.

He attacked my nipples and made them red from irritation, his hands traveled southward and with a flick of his wrist my jeans were unbuttoned, he pulled the zipper down and slid his hand in massaging my stiff member through my boxers. He pulled away from our kiss and I stood straight up, my jeans fell to my ankles. He grasped the elastic band of my boxers and pulled them down my legs. His face was right next to my dick and I was squirming with impatience. He licked my shaft and peppered kisses everywhere around my dick. He sucked on my balls one at a time and occasionally would stroke here and there making sure not to touch the tip. He finally licked the tip of my dick and about then I was ready to cum. But he must have noticed because he stopped completely. I growled slightly but what he did next almost pushed me over the edge. He started stripping till he was fully nude. His dick was about 6 inches and was massively wide. He walked towards me and pushed me on the bed. He flipped me around and pushed me onto all fours.

I didn't care that Deuce (Harrison) didn't prepare me. Before he had arrived I had been fingering pretending Deuce was doing it. But even I wasn't ready for the massive circumference of this monster cock. Deuce (Harrison) hit my prostate and I screamed out in pleasure, soon he was going faster and harder striking it with every thrust. I couldn't survive and went over the edge screaming, "DEUCE!" as I came. Then Deuce (Harrison) told me, "You're not getting over with that easy."

He reached around me and started stroking me back into full size, by the time we were ready to cum, we came simultaneously screaming each other's name. Deuce (Harrison) got up and got dressed then left. I sat there and looked at his ass the whole time and thought "I definitely got to tap that shit again.


End file.
